Elsa's Nightmare
by Evil Detective
Summary: My big sister Elsa always wakes up in the middle of the night. Haunted by nightmares, she would wake up screaming. For Elsanna Week, Day 3 Prompt, Nightmare. ElsAnna.


**Elsa's Nightmare**

For Elsanna week.

Elsanna day 3 prompt, Nightmare

**Summary:**

My big sister Elsa always wakes up in the middle of the night.

Haunted by nightmares, she would wake up screaming.

**A/n:** Heaven forbid I draw this.

I did sketch it, and well... It's looks good, but... I can't stand all the feels.

Hurt/Comfort, I guess?

Inspired by a certain scene on Kuroshitsuji.

Unbetaed, but already checked on reverso and online correction.

All input is welcomed! :D

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" A wailing sound was heard, and Anna immediately bolted up, fully awake. "Anna!"

_'Elsa!?'_ The strawberry blond thought, quickly donned her trusty purple cape from the closet.

_My big sister Elsa always wakes up in the middle of the night._

_Haunted by nightmares, she would wake up screaming._

Anna looked up on Elsa's snowflake patterned white door, she took a deep breath before she knocked.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Her knocking's rhythm is the one she used even since she was little, begging her sister to come out and play.

Anna found out that her sister's room is unlocked, looked slightly perpexled.

Anna opened the door slowly and peeked.

"Elsa, are you okay?" She asked out, and the image in front of her made her heart bleed.

Elsa was sitting on the bed, curled under the cover. The platinum blonde woman looked at the newcomer curiously. Elsa was shivering and sobbing, like a small child.

The room temperature is icy cold, and Anna mentally prepped herself that it will be fine, everything will be all right once Elsa is out of her nightmares.

Elsa was unable to recognize who dared to intrude her room, in her current state.

"Who...?" Elsa's voice cracked, filled with misery and fear.

"It's me, Anna." Anna introduced herself, slowly letting herself in. "_Elsa's _younger sister." She spelled out, walking closer to the scared Elsa.

"_Anna._" Elsa mouthed out slowly, registering the name in her mind.

"Did you have a bad dream again, Elsa?" Anna whispered, slowly walking to her sister's bed.

"It's father and mother... They're already dead, and they're glaring at me..." Elsa croaked out, shivering as she clutched the bed sheets closer. "They also yelled at me for almost killing you..." Elsa paused, before looking down. "...again."

"..." Anna looked at her sister, she has no idea that the whole freezing her younger sister thing is taking this much toll to the queen of Arendelle, who usually wore a calm, stoic and composed mask.

"It's okay, Elsa. I'm right here for you..." Anna sat on the edge of her sister's bed, before slowly putting an arm on her sister's right shoulder. "Everything will be all right."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elsa yelled, slapping Anna's hand away.

**_!_**

"Don't touch me... Don't touch me, Anna!" Elsa continued, sobbing.

"Stay away, I almost killed you! I might do that again!" Elsa stuttered, clutching the bed sheets closer.

"..." Anna looked at her scared sister, before letting out a small sigh.

She wouldn't want to push Elsa again, last time when she kept on insisting, her sister accidentally impaled her heart with ice.

"Okay..." Anna whispered, turning back. "Then, I'll go back to sleep, but if you need anything..."

A hand shot out to grab Anna's right arm, stopping her.

"Stay..." Anna could hear Elsa's small plea.

"Lay with me... Until I fell asleep..." Elsa pleaded, and Anna smiled sadly.

Anna didn't have the heart to turn down her sister's request, but she was afraid she might accidentally kick Elsa off bed later.

"Okay, Elsa." Anna finally mouthed out.

Anna then laid herself on Elsa's right, before hugging her scared older sister.

"It's fine, I'm right here, see?" She cooed, calming her older sister.

Anna kissed Elsa's forehead tenderly, before moving to kiss the tears away.

She couldn't bear to see tears on her big sister's beautiful face.

"You don't have to be afraid..." Anna added quietly.

Soon, Elsa's breathing became even and the platinum blond woman was fast asleep.

The ice in her room also thawed, and the temperature has become warm.

"I will be right here." Anna finished, she felt her eyelids drop and allowing herself to be asleep, all the while hugging her older sister.

**_Fin!_**


End file.
